


Drunk Writing Night

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Drunk Prompts and Requests.





	1. Drunk Prompts

1\. “I’m going to tell her I love her, and then probably regret it.”

2\. “I think I need food.” 

3\. “The room is spinning.” 

4\. Telling Nat that you’ve been in love with her for a while. You’re drunk. 

5\. “Let’s cuddle.” 

6\. “You’re too drunk for this.” 

7\. “I should not have worn this high of high heels. I’m too drunk to walk.”

8\. “I’m gonna pass out.” 

9\. “Are you drunk?”

10\. You and Nat decide you’re going to bring a bunch of stuff up to the room to stargaze, but you’re both super drunk and literally can’t remember everything and have to end up making ten trips with all the Avengers just watching you and laughing.


	2. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Avengers are drunk and they decide to play Truth or Dare and Nat and reader become all playful and flirty"

It was around 2 in the morning, and all of the party guests had left. Tony had hosted your birthday party in the compound, and somehow managed to get everyone to leave by 2 so that all of the Avengers could hang out together. Every single one of you was drunk, and you had all semi-collapsed onto the couch. 

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Tony suggested. You all shrugged and agreed. Honestly, that sounded fun. You had pretty much been in love with Natasha for months. You guys had gotten closer as friends, but you weren’t sure if the red-head felt the same. You thought you guys had flirted a little bit recently, but then again, that could have just been conversation between friends. 

“Alright, birthday girl, truth or dare?” Tony asked, turning to look at you. 

“Hmmm, truth,” you replied, a cheeky grin on your face. 

“You never have a date to any of the parties. You like someone?” You laughed and blushed, though you were too drunk to notice your blush. 

“First of all, that’s rude. Don’t point out my singleness. Second of all, maybe,” you replied slyly, making sure you didn’t glance at the woman you were in love with. 

Natasha looked up at that. She thought she saw a blush on your face, but that could have just been the alcohol too. 

“Do tell,” Tony tried to get it out of you. 

“Nope, I already answered the truth, so, Natasha. Truth or dare?” you wiggled your eyebrows at her. She chuckled, looking down as a huge smile overtook her face. 

“Truth.”

“Hmmmm, what’s the thing that’s most often on your mind?” you questioned. 

“A person. And that’s all I’m saying,” she replied. Emerald eyes gazed into yours, almost longingly. You looked away, sure you were seeing things. 

Nat asked Steve, who asked Bruce, who asked Thor, who asked Tony, who asked you again. 

“Truth or dare?” You replied truth. 

“So, Y/N, now that we know you like someone, is that someone in this room?” he asked jokingly, but you being drunk didn’t catch his joke. 

“Yes,” you murmured truthfully. 

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, shocked. 

“I said yes,” you chuckled, too drunk to really care anymore if Nat found out. You asked Clint a question, who asked Natasha. She then turned to you. 

“Y/N,” she began, “Truth or dare?” giving you a signature smirk. 

“Dare.” Her eyebrows raised. She clearly hadn’t been expecting that, meaning she had a set question for you. That caused your lips to quirk upwards. Maybe Nat did like you after all. 

“I dare you to write the name of the person you like on a slip of paper, and if it’s okay, give it to them at the end of the night.” She looked hopeful. You nodded, and got up off of the couch to grab paper from the bar. You wrote down her name and folded the paper up, bringing it back with you to the couch. The Avengers stared at the paper in your hands. You smirked. 

“Let’s move on people.” You asked Steve, and eventually everyone took turns before it got back to you. Natasha hadn’t been asked in a while, and so you asked her. 

“Natasha, truth or dare?” She hummed. 

“Dare.” 

“Write the name of the person that takes up your thoughts most of the time on a piece of paper, and give it to them at the end of the night.. Or whenever you see them next,” you added hastily. You blushed, having thought you probably just gave your secret away. She smirked, sending you a curious gaze. She stood up though and followed through on the dare. She sat back down and you stared at the piece of paper in her hands. It did not go unnoticed by her. 

An hour later, everyone had had enough of the game. Everyone was also too drunk to remember that you and Nat had papers that you needed to do things with. They all left, wishing you a happy birthday again, but you remained on the couch. So did Natasha. 

“I have something for you,” you murmured. You stood up, paper gripped tightly in your hand. 

“Yeah, I have something for you too,” she replied softly. She stood, and you let shock fall to your face. The gap between you two closed, and you handed her your paper as she handed you hers. Your lips parted as you breathed, shocked that she actually felt the same way. Her gaze flickered down. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to see you write #4 in drunk prompts but natasha being oblivious to readers constant flirting beforehand"

Telling Nat you've been in love with her for a while. You're drunk. 

\---------------

You were sitting at the bar, at one of Tony’s parties. It was around 11pm, meaning the party was probably only a quarter of the way done, having started at 8pm. No one else was there, meaning you were sitting alone. 

“What are you doing here alone?” Natasha asked, coming to sit beside you. 

“I’m drinking,” you giggled. She chuckled. 

You had been in love with Natasha for a few months now. She didn’t know though, or at least you were pretty sure she didn’t. 

“What are you drinking?” she asked, leaning over to get a better look at the liquid in your glass. You hoped she didn’t see your blush as her fingers accidentally brushed against yours. 

“Orange vodka, grapefruit juice, and club soda,” you replied. She hummed. 

“I’ve never had that before.” 

“Here, do you want to try it?” you questioned, already sliding the glass a bit towards her. She nodded and took the glass. A moment later she set it back down, licking her lips. 

“It’s good, I like it,” she replied, lips twitching upwards. For some reason, that made you blush. 

“You’ve had a lot, haven’t you? You’re flushed,” Nat murmured. If you weren’t blushing before, you definitely were now. You didn’t answer, and just sipped your drink. 

“How come you came to sit by me? The party is much more lively over there,” you nodded with your head towards where several of your teammates were playing pool, shouting when anyone scored. 

“I much prefer your company,” she replied. Natasha stood up and you thought she was leaving. But she merely walked around the bar to make herself a drink. 

“What’re you making?” you asked, curious. 

“That drink you’ve got. What’s it called?” she questioned. 

“I’ll let you know when I think of a name,” you replied. She smirked and finished making her drink, before sitting next to you. 

“No one special you wanted to bring to the party?” she questioned, seemingly a little off-put by the fact that you were alone and not even hanging out with the team. You shook your head. 

The thought of telling her how you felt crept into your mind. You were drunk, and if you drank more after probably getting rejected, you might not even remember it. So, what the hell? 

“Nat,” you murmured. 

“Yeah Y/N?” she questioned, leaning in closer to hear you. 

“I- I- I think- I know- that I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now,” you nearly whispered. Her lips opened to form an “o.” 

“I never knew that,” she whispered. “All those times you said things and did things, I didn’t know you were flirting.” You let out a nervous laugh.

“I was,” you replied, eyes downcast. You felt a finger raise up your chin, and then you were suddenly gazing into her sparkling eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Your eyes went wide and your drunken self leaned in towards her. She met you halfway and pressed her lips to yours. You both pulled away a minute later. 

“That drink,” you began, slightly out of breath. “It’s called the Natasha.”


	4. 7 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "7 & 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1 - violetmrkey"

"I should not have worn this high of heels." Telling Nat you've been in love with her for a while. You're drunk.

\------------------

All of the Avengers had gone to a fancy gala. Well, you guys were pretty much forced to by the secretary of state. Something about “connecting with donors and supporters.” Well, if you were forced to go, you were at least going to have a good time. 

You sauntered up to the bar, in your extremely tight dress, ready to order your fourth drink of the evening. 

“I’ll take a glass of the J.Schram,” you instructed the bartender. A moment later, a new glass was handed to you, and you turned around, eyeing the crowd. You sipped your drink. 

“Enjoying the gala?” Steve came up to you. You sighed. 

“It’s not particularly my thing. This makes it better though,” you replied, holding up your drink. He chuckled. 

“Yeah well, I suppose we’re sometimes expected to do things we don’t want to do. All a part of being an Avenger.” You nodded. 

“All a part of being an Avenger,” you murmured as he got his drink and then walked away. 

+++++++++++

An hour later, you were so drunk you couldn’t even remember you were an Avenger. Natasha came over to you. 

“I was thinking about getting out of here. I think you need to get out of here too,” she said, sending you a soft smile. You nodded. 

“This is not my scene, and I am way too drunk to deal with all of these stupid people,” you replied. She chuckled. 

“Come on.” She gently grabbed your hand and carefully led you outside. The gala was only a short walk away from the Avengers Tower, but Tony still had a limo outside, ready for any Avenger who wanted to leave. Happy, of course, was driving it. 

“You guys ready to leave?” Happy asked, standing outside the limo. Natasha shook her head.

“We’ll walk, but thanks Happy,” she sent him a small smile before turning her attention back to you. You swayed a little bit and she wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“I should not have worn this high of heels. I’m too drunk to walk,” you announced to Nat. She laughed. 

“Would you like me to carry you?” she murmured. 

“No! Natasha Romanoff, I am a grown woman… who just happens to be drunk.” 

“I know,” she replied, lips quirking upwards. 

“You’ve had some drinks too,” you retorted. 

“Yes, I have, but I am definitely nowhere near as drunk as you.” You hummed. A few minutes later you had both made it safely back to the tower. She pulled you into the elevator and pressed the button for your floor. 

“I’m not tired.” She smirked.

“But you’re going to bed,” she replied. You pouted. The elevator dinged. She gently pushed you out. You turned around, suddenly having something to say. 

“Nat, I’m in love with you.” 

She stopped the elevator doors from closing. 

“What?” she whispered. 

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it again.” She stepped out of the elevator and let her hand take hold of yours. Her eyes searched your face for any signs of regret, but she found none. She didn’t reply, but cupped your cheek and brought her lips to yours. You sighed into her. 

“I love you too,” she mumbled against your lips. And then she was pulling you into your room, but you were definitely not going to sleep.


	5. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi request for drunk writing!! Maybe you can do a nat and reader when they are at one of tony's parties and they play spin the bottle? Reader and nat are both a bit drunk and cute, idk :)"

“Let’s play spin the bottle,” Clint suggested. You were all at one of Tony’s parties, and all a bit drunk. Half of the team groaned. 

“Spin the bottle? I am unfamiliar with that game,” Thor replied. 

“It’s a teenager game,” Natasha said. Tony explained the rules to everyone, and Bruce immediately backed out. That left you, Nat, Thor, Steve, Clint, and Tony to play. 

Tony spun first. The bottle landed on Steve, and he blushed. 

“Pucker up, Capsicle,” Tony said, before leaning over and pecking Steve on the lips. Steve’s blush deepened, if that was even possible, and he spun. The bottle landed on Thor. 

“Alright!” Thor cheered. You hid your laugh into your shoulder, but caught Nat’s eye. You both giggled. Thor reached eagerly for Steve, and they kissed. Steve was pretty much the color of a tomato by now. Thor spun and the bottle landed on Clint. Clint then spun and the bottle landed on Nat. You couldn’t help the small scowl that came to your face seeing Natasha kiss Clint. They were best friends and you knew that, but you still didn’t like her kissing anyone else. 

You kind of had a crush on Nat. You thought you had been secretive about it, but she definitely knew. And so did the entire team. 

Nat spun and the bottle landed on you. You gulped. 

“Finally, someone good,” she murmured, emerald eyes burning holes into yours. You couldn’t breathe or move. She smirked, and carefully leaned over towards you. One of her hands rested on your knee and the other gently cupped your chin. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered, only loud enough for you to hear. You thought you might faint, but somehow used your four brain cells to connect your lips with hers. You started to pull away after a moment, but she wouldn’t let you. You heard someone clearing their throat. She pulled away then, chuckling. 

“If you’ll excuse us boys, I think Y/N and I might retire for the evening,” Natasha said. They all nodded, smirking. Nat grabbed your hand and helped you to your feet. 

“Would you like to grab another drink and then maybe head up to the roof?” she asked. You nodded. 

++++++++

“You’re a good kisser,” Nat murmured once you had settled onto the blanket on the roof. You blushed. 

“So are you.” She sent you a soft smile. “I can’t believe we all played spin the bottle,” you continued. She sighed. 

“Yeah, most of us are probably going to regret that in the morning.” 

“Oh,” you said, thinking she was going to regret it. 

“I won’t regret it,” she interrupted your thoughts. You met her gaze. 

“Me either.” She leaned in again and brushed her lips against yours. You weren’t satisfied with that though, and you deepened the kiss, before pulling away. 

“Should we talk about this?” you asked. 

“What’s there to talk about? I like you and you like me. Let’s just see what happens,” she murmured. 

“Sounds good,” you replied, already eyeing her lips again. She got the hint and pressed her lips to yours again. You let your tongue glide across her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She granted it and your tongues swirled around each other’s. 

A few minutes later you shivered. 

“It’s getting cold up here. Why don’t we maybe head inside for the night,” Natasha mused. You nodded. 

“Where would you like to go?” She hummed, suddenly looking unsure of herself. 

“Well, I mean, we could go to my room. Or you could go back to yours if you’re tired,” she replied, looking at the ground. It was your turn to lift her chin. 

“Your room sounds great.”


	6. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey ur amazing! would u maybe do the drunk prompt 7? thank u!!"

"I should not have worn this high of heels. I'm drunk."

\----------

“Naaattttttt,” you whined. She giggled beside you.

“What babe?”

“I think I had some drinks. And I think you did too.” She laughed harder. 

You and Nat were sitting at the bar in the Avengers compound. Tony was having a party for who knows what. All you knew what was you and Nat were having a good time. And you were both very drunk. 

“Yeah, now that you mention it, I do recall drinks being had,” she replied. You laughed, a tear escaping down your cheek. 

“That’s bad grammar!”

“No it’s not!”

“Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but Thor is requesting your presence over by the couch,” Steve said, trying his best not to roll his eyes. 

You hopped off your barstool, nearly falling over in the process, and Steve had to catch you. Nat hopped off of hers without any issue. She had better balance than you, and she knew it, sticking her tongue out at you. You rolled your eyes. 

“Today, please,” Steve scolded. You grabbed your girlfriend’s hand and followed Steve over to the couch. 

“I should not have worn this high of heels. I’m too drunk to walk,” you muttered, earning a laugh from your girlfriend, who seemed to have other thoughts inside her head. 

“Maybe tonight, once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk either.” You took a sharp inhale. 

“Yeah, I didn’t need to hear that,” Steve murmured, mostly to himself. He made sure you and Nat reached the couch safely, before moving to sit on the chair opposite you. 

“Alright everyone,” Thor began, “let’s play a game. Who can lift my hammer?” Clint groaned. 

“It’s a trick,” he said, and got up to try it. He attempted to lift it, but to no avail. The other Avengers all gave their go at it, before turning to you and Natasha. 

“Widow? Y/N?”

“Oh no, that’s not a question I need answered,” your girlfriend replied. 

“Only thing on my mind is my girlfriend,” you replied. They all rolled their eyes at that, except for Nat, who stared at you. 

“What?” you chuckled. 

“What are you thinking about me?”

“How your skin is so soft, your beautiful hair, the way you moan my name…” you trailed off, gazing into her eyes. 

“Upstairs?” she questioned, biting her lower lip. You nodded. 

“Yes, I think so.”


	7. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "drunk prompt 10 pleaseeee"

You and Nat decide you're going to bring a bunch of stuff up to the roof to stargaze, but you're both super drunk and literally can't remember everything and have to end up making ten trips with all the Avengers just watching you and laughing. 

\-------------

“Let’s stargaze,” you murmured into your girlfriend’s neck. She hummed and you pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“Let’s go grab a blanket, we don’t want to sit on the ground on the roof,” she replied. She stumbled a little bit as she stood up, before helping you stand up. You were both very drunk. You had gone to a nice romantic dinner, filled with lots and lots of wine, and had had more once arriving back to the tower. 

You both stumbled into the living room, where Clint was sitting watching TV. 

“You guys are drunk,” Clint laughed. 

“We’re going stargazing,” you replied, while Nat grabbed a blanket. You both left without saying anything else and headed up to the roof. Natasha laid the blanket down and you were ready to sit down when you shivered. 

“You’re cold,” she murmured. “We don’t have another blanket.” 

“I’ll go grab one,” you replied. She nodded and sat down. You went back downstairs. Steve and Bruce had now joined Clint in the living room. 

“Back already? Where’s Nat?” Clint questioned. 

“I’m just grabbing another blanket, it’s cold out,” you slurred. Steve glanced at you with concern upon hearing you talk. 

“It’s fine, she’s drunk,” Clint said. Steve shook his head and Bruce sent you a soft smile. You returned his smile and left the room. 

Once arriving back on the roof, you sat down next to Natasha. You wrapped the blanket around both of you, sighing contentedly. Two minutes later, Nat huffed. 

“What is it babe?” you asked. 

“I’m not comfortable. I need a pillow,” she replied. “I’m going to get one.” 

“Can you get me one too?” you called as she walked towards the door. She promised she would and headed back to the living room. Clint didn’t even say anything, but immediately erupted into laughter. 

“Shut up,” Nat muttered. She grabbed two pillows and left. Back up on the roof, you were growing thirsty. You decided to go grab more wine for the both of you. You headed downstairs, completely missing Natasha since she took the stairs and you took the elevator. You walked past the living room. 

“What on earth?” Tony questioned. He had heard what was happening from the other guys. 

“I need more wine,” you admitted. You could hear Clint howling. You elected to ignore him and wandered into the kitchen. You finally found the type of wine you were looking for and headed back up to the roof in the elevator. Once you arrived onto the roof, you found it empty, but the pillows Nat had gone to get were sitting there. 

Natasha had found the roof empty once she got the pillows, and she became concerned. She took the stairs back down. 

“Have you seen Y/N?” she asked the boys. They all burst out laughing. 

“Went to get wine, probably back up there by now,” Clint cackled. She huffed, but left. Natasha once again took the stairs up to the roof.   
“Hey babe, where ya been?” you asked upon hearing the door open. 

“Looking for you,” she chuckled. 

“Oh. I got us more wine,” you grinned. She hummed before sitting down next to you once again. 

“Shoot, I forgot wine glasses,” you murmured. 

“It’s fine- we don’t need them. Or the guys laughing at us for that matter,” she replied. You laughed before brushing your lips to her temple. 

“It’s a nice night,” you whispered. 

“It always is with you.”


	8. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write something where Nat and the reader are drunk and trying to hide/sneaking away from the avengers (and failing lol)? Thanks!"

The Avengers had just returned from a mission. The plan was to head to the conference room directly from the Quinjet, but that sounded terrible to you and Natasha. You were both tired and had gone on multiple mission this week alone. So, you did the only thing that would get you out of the debrief- down a couple of shots on the Quinjet without the others knowing. By the time you were nearing the compound, you and Nat were drunk. 

“Mission accomplished,” you giggled to your girlfriend. She laughed and passionately kissed your lips. You deepened the kiss and moaned. 

“Hey, watch the PDA,” Clint said from across the jet. You sighed but pulled back from your girlfriend. She pouted. 

“Landing,” Steve called. You both held onto something as the Quinjet hit the ground. 

“Alright, everybody in the conference room in five,” Steve commanded. 

“That’ssssss gonna be a problem,” you replied, giggling. 

“Are you drunk?” Tony questioned incredulously. 

“Possibly,” Natasha replied. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I know you guys have had a tough week, but really?” he asked. You both just stared at the ground. He took pity on you. 

“Okay, I’ll tell Fury you weren’t feeling well. Don’t let this happen again.”


	9. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write something where Nat and the reader are drunk and trying to hide/sneaking away from the avengers (and failing lol)? Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I rewrote cuz I was really drunk and hated that haha

All of the Avengers were at a party being hosted at the compound. It was around 11pm, meaning you and the rest of your teammates had quite a few hours to go. Except you didn’t want to. You wanted to retire back to your shared room with Natasha. You were finishing up a conversation with Rhodey, and glanced towards your girlfriend. She fixed herself another drink at the bar and sat down. You headed over there and sat down close next to her. 

“Let’s retire for the evening,” you murmured into her hair. Her lips twitched upwards.

“We shouldn’t. You know we’re expected to stay,” she replied. 

“Yes, but we’re both drunk and I’ve got something else on my mind.”

“Oh really? Well, that’s funny because I have something on my mind too,” she sent you an intense look. You blushed. 

“Well, then let’s go. We’ll sneak away.” She nodded and stood up. You grabbed her hand and walked carefully along the edge of the room, hoping to sneak away. Except you stumbled a little bit in your drunken state, right as you were sneaking behind Steve. He turned to help steady you. 

“You alright Y/N?” he asked, concerned. 

“Never been better Stevie,” you replied. He sent you a curious look. 

“How drunk are you two?” 

“Just slightly,” Natasha replied. He shook his head and laughed. You continued on, trying to be more careful. 

“Y/N!” Tony yelled. 

“Oh god,” you muttered. Nat squeezed your hand. 

“I was just telling this man about you!” Tony yelled. “Come say hi!”

“Be right there!” you called back, tugging Nat a little faster behind you. 

“Maria Hill and I just made eye contact. She is definitely coming our way,” your girlfriend alerted you. You groaned and spotted the bathroom. You quickly pulled her into it and locked the door. 

“Good call,” she murmured. You didn’t answer and pressed her back up against the wall. Her emerald eyes stared into yours. You leaned in slightly, asking for permission silently. She met you halfway and passionately locked her lips with yours. There was a knock on the door. You sighed. 

“Just a minute,” you called. You heard the person outside the door walk away. 

“Let’s go before they come back,” Natasha said. “Let’s grab a bottle of wine too for upstairs.” 

“Nattttt,” you whined. “That’s all the way back at the bar!” 

“Fine, no wine,” she huffed, causing you to giggle. You opened the door and looked both ways before leading Nat along the wall. You had almost made it to the stairs. 

“And where do you think you two are going?” a voice asked from behind you. 

“Clint,” you groaned. 

“If I have to stay at this party, so do you. Get your asses back in there.” he instructed. You girlfriend sighed. 

“Clint, I’ll owe you one if you let us go,” she replied. He laughed. 

“Nope. You already owe me like twenty, and you never pay up. Back inside,” he pointed. Your girlfriend begrudgingly pulled you back into the party.

“I’ll duct tape all his arrows together later,” your girlfriend whispered to you, and suddenly that made the party seem a lot less terrible.


	10. 2 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2 & 4!! Aksjhs hi aksd"

"I think I need food." Telling Nat you've been in love with her for a while. You're drunk.

\--------------

“Oh god, I think I need food,” you muttered, slurring your words. You were definitely drunk. You planned a relaxing evening, in which you took a nice long bath and watched Netflix. You had one too many glasses of wine while doing those things though, and now you needed food. You put on your robe and headed to the kitchen. 

Natasha was there when you entered. 

“Hey Y/N,” she greeted, smiling.

“Hii Nat,” you giggled. Her eyes narrowed. 

“You’re drunk,” she replied, allowing her lips to quirk upwards. 

“Yup,” you said, popping the “p.” You started digging around in the fridge. 

“What are you looking for?” she asked curiously. 

“I’m starving, but I don’t know what I want.” She chuckled. 

“Why don’t I make you something?”

“Natasha Romanoff, cooking for me? How sweet,” you murmured, feigning surprise. She laughed. 

“Don’t get too excited. I only know how to make a few things,” she replied. She stood up from her chair and grabbed a pot. She filled it with water and put it on the stove before turning to you.

“Fix your robe,” Nat stated, blushing a bit. You looked down and wrapped it better around yourself. It’s not like she had seen anything, but a good portion of your cleavage had definitely been showing. 

“What are you making?” you asked. She smirked. 

“You’ll see.” You huffed. You wanted an answer. 

“Naattt,” you whined. 

“Yes?” she replied innocently. 

“Tell me,” you said. 

“Tell you what?” You found yourself stepping closer to the stove, to her. 

“Tell meeeee.” You took another step. 

“Tell you what?” You were getting closer to her. 

“Tellll meeeeeeeeeee.” You were standing right in front of her. Her face was only a few inches from yours. 

“What would you like me to tell you?” You suddenly got lost in her eyes. What you really wanted was for her to tell you that she loved you. 

“I- Natasha-,” you began. 

“Yes?” she murmured, interrupting you. She leaned in, clearly expecting you to say something specific. 

“I’m in love with you,” you whispered. A small smile appeared on her face. That was what she was waiting for. She closed the gap between you two. 

“I love you too.”


	11. 1 & 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "1 and 8 but with a twist! What twist you say? lol I have no clue (I can't think of one rn)"

"I'm going to tell her I love her, and then probably regret it." "I'm gonna pass out."

\--------------

Natasha Romanoff. That name brought several emotions to you. The most prominent being love. You had been on the team for almost a year now, and you slowly fell head-over-heels in love with her. You just couldn’t get over her perfect hair. Her perfect face. Her perfect lips. Her perfect body. Her perfect personality. Her perfect laugh. Her perfect smile. Literally everything about her. You knew she was the one for you. 

You had only realized you were actually in love with her about a month ago. Since then everyday it felt like you were on edge, constantly afraid your secret would slip out. But tonight, you were going to do it. You were ready. You were nervous, but you didn’t care anymore. You just had to get it off your chest. 

Currently, you and Clint were in the living room, watching a show on Netflix. 

“I’m going to do it,” you turned to him on the couch. 

“Do what?” 

“I’m going to tell her I love her, and then probably regret it.” 

“Oh. Wow,” was all he replied. 

“Yeah,” you sighed. He offered you a smile and squeezed your knee, before you both turned your attention back to the TV. 

+++++++++

You wrung your hands together. Sitting in a chair in the living room was Nat. 

“Nat?” you questioned, tone wavering. She noticed the shakiness in your voice and frowned. 

“Y/N? Are you alright?” You forced a breath out of your lungs. 

“Yeah, well, I- I have to tell you something,” you managed. She set down her book and you wandered over to her chair. 

“I’m in love with you,” you blurted. Her eyebrows raised. 

“You- you are?” she asked. You crossed your arms in front of your chest and rocked back and forth on your heels. To see her stutter made you even more nervous. Normally, Nat was composed and calm. It wasn’t that she never got nervous, but to see her thrown off so fast was unusual. You nodded, eyes downcast, not able to meet her gaze. 

“Me too,” she murmured finally. That caused you to look up. You stared at her incredulously for a moment, before she chuckled. 

“Come here and kiss me,” she said softly. She pulled you down onto her lap and your breath caught as she wrapped her arms around you. You eyed her lips and leaned into her. Your lips connected and you saw stars. When you both needed a breath, you told her as much. 

“You’re a dork,” Natasha laughed. “Do you want to go up to the roof and stargaze?” You nodded. 

“Go get some pillows and blankets. I’ll get some wine and snacks and meet you up there.” She gently pushed you off of her lap and you went to get the pillows and blankets from storage. You headed up to the roof and set everything up. Nat still wasn’t up there though. You waited a few more minutes before deciding to go look for her. 

“Nat?” you asked as you wandered into the kitchen. 

“I think she’s outside in the front, getting ready to leave,” Steve replied. 

Leave??? What did Steve mean by leave? You rushed outside. Sure enough, you saw her walking onto the Quinjet. 

“Natasha?” you called, running up to the jet. 

“Y/N, stop,” she interrupted. “I just- I can’t do this. Us. Fury just called me. I’m going on a six month mission. I can’t start this with you. I’m sorry.” Tears streamed down your face. You were so close to getting everything you had wanted. It felt like your heart was breaking. 

“Nat-”

“No,” she said firmly. You could see it in her eyes though- she was upset. Really upset. You walked up the Quinjet ramp. She backed away. You caught her arm. She didn’t pull away and you took that as a sign. You pressed to lips to hers one last time before she pushed you away. 

“Goodbye Y/N.”

++++++++++

To say you were a mess would be an understatement. You immediately had run back inside and chugged vodka. You got extremely drunk and wandered into the living room. 

“I’m gonna pass out,” you muttered to Steve. He immediately was at your side.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked concerned. You let out a sob. 

“I told her I love her and she left and now I’m drunk,” you replied, tears running down your face. 

“Y/N,” he murmured, shocked. You didn’t normally get drunk. So, when you did, something definitely must have been bothering you. He pulled you in for a hug. 

“It’s okay, you’ll get through this. We’ll all help you get through this.”


	12. More Prompts

Non-dialogue prompts EXCLUSIVE to drunk writing nights

100\. Person A is training. Person B is admiring them.

101\. Person A climbs into bed after coming back from a mission and finds Person B naked.

102\. Person A has one thing on their mind- Person B. 

103\. Person A tries to get Person B in the mood. 

104\. Person A can’t sleep and heads onto the balcony. Person B wakes up and finds them out there. 

105\. Person A likes Person B. But they’re flirting sucks. Luckily, Person B finds it cute anyway. 

106\. Person A has been working themselves too hard. Person B tries to help.

107\. Person A definitely can’t cook, but tries to anyway, leading to a kitchen disaster. Person B comes home to the disaster. 

108\. Person A can see the future and sees that Person B dies. 

109\. Person A buys Person B a nice gift.

110\. Person A and Person B go out on a romantic date.

111\. Person A is feeling under the weather but still powers through their day out with Person B.

112\. Person A and Person B go stargazing. It’s cold. Jackets will be shared. 

113\. Person A is upset and just wants cuddles. Person B is busy though. 

Dialogue prompts EXCLUSIVE to drunk writing nights

114\. “Come back to bed.”

115\. “Don’t go.” 

116\. “You can’t expect me to stay.”

117\. “Oh, yeah, you’re dead.”

118\. “Your hands are freezing.”

119\. “I can practically hear your stomach rumbling.”

120\. “Let’s do something fun today.”

121\. “Our anniversary is coming up. What do you want to do?”

122\. “Just let me love you.” 

123\. “Why are you so afraid?”

124\. “Calm down. You’re gonna be okay.”

125\. “I think I might have a heart attack. You’re just too beautiful.”

126\. “What did you just say? That’s highly inappropriate.”


	13. 22 & 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

"Do you even love me?" "You aren't serious." "Of course I am, people are more honest when they're drunk." 

++++++++

Where was Natasha? It was the question you’d been asking yourself constantly for a month. The team wouldn’t tell you. Honestly, they didn’t know either. Everyone was told to not look for her, but you had kept searching, spending 24/7 looking for the love of your life.

Tonight, you were sitting at the bar in the compound, trying to drink away your sorrows. You were about four drinks in, and definitely almost drunk. And then you heard someone walk in.

“Y/N?” It was her voice. You’d recognize her voice anywhere.

“Nat.” you replied.

“I was on a mission. I’m sorry I didn’t tell-”

“Do you even love me?” you interrupted. “Because I thought you were the love of my life, and I was yours. But you left me. For a month. Without ANYTHING!” you screamed.

“You’ve been drinking,” she murmured, slowly approaching you.

“Don’t touch me,” you snarled as she came closer. “I don’t want you in our bed tonight. In our room. You can sleep elsewhere. Forever.” you ended in a whisper.

“You aren’t serious.” You could hear the concern and fear in her voice.

“Of course I am, people are more honest when they’re drunk,” you snapped. You stood up from your barstool to march off to your room, but you fell of course. She caught you. And suddenly, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You started sobbing in her arms.

“I hate you right now. A lot. I hate what you did to me. I was so worried. And I missed you so much,” you cried.

“I know, I know, lyubov moya I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”


End file.
